


Scene di vita quotidiana in casa bennoda

by AkaneMikael



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-07-29 16:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16268174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Mike e Chester devono affrontare un piccolo imprevisto. Questo piccolo imprevisto ha le connotazioni di un miracolo oppure di una rarità che si verifica ad una persona su un miliardo probabilmente e Chester è quel fortunato. Il miracolo in questione nasce dopo nove mesi ed ha le fattezze di un bambino che è la splendida somma di due splendidi uomini! Nulla di più allucinante e meraviglioso insieme!





	1. Nove lunghi mesi

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: ok per me scrivere di questi due dal 20 luglio 2017 è sempre una sfida, inteso scrivere di loro due insieme senza quella conclusione. Ed oggi la sfida è enorme perché per una follia assurda mi sono messa ad immaginare di Mike e Chester con un figlio loro, cioè di entrambi. Ed ecco la seconda m-preg della mia vita. La prima parte è stata molto spontanea, ma la seconda è stata più complicata, ma ho voluto farla tutta lo stesso. La dedico a Sara che se non era per lei di sicuro non la finivo. Oggi la prima parte, la seconda parte fra qualche giorno. Spero che possiate gradire perché ovviamente è totalmente folle e comica. Buona lettura. Baci Akane - https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/

SCENE DI VITA QUOTIDIANA IN CASA BENNODA

 

[ ](https://78.media.tumblr.com/f2ed86fda39d0c6f4cc8f76a21109e5f/tumblr_mjr9wwflTt1rmdmxco1_500.jpg)

  
1\. NOVE LUNGHI MESI  
  
Non è la cosa più normale, ma trattandosi di Chester non c’è quasi mai da preoccuparsi.   
Quasi.   
Questa volta, però, forse, e dico forse, la questione non va sottovalutata.  
  
La notizia decide di dargliela quando sono a colazione e lo fa anche con un certo orgoglio.  
Quando Mike apre il contenitore dei cereali si ritrova dentro una specie di termometro elettronico, lo prende e lo guarda bene corrucciato senza capire cosa sia. Quando capisce che si tratta di un test di gravidanza salta giù dalla sedia e butta via tutto quanto senza nemmeno leggere l’esito né domandarsi come sia finito un test del genere nella scatola dei cereali del loro appartamento.  
Loro inteso suo e di Chester.  
Che poi sarebbe lo studio.   
Quando il suo compagno arriva tutto saltellante con un sorriso da un orecchio all’altro, Mike lo fulmina con lo sguardo.   
\- Che diavolo ci faceva un test di gravidanza nei cereali? Chi ci ha pisciato sopra? Se è uno scherzo di Joe... - Chester impallidisce mentre lo ascolta e lo ferma shoccato.   
\- Lo hai buttato?! -   
Mike lo guarda senza capire.   
\- E che dovevo fare? Magari era finto ma che ne so se invece mangio cereali al gusto di piscio? Questa me la paga, se non vuole che usiamo lo studio come casa nostra... - Chester però lo interrompe tuffandosi nell’immondizia a cercare il test, con ansia lo prende e se lo stringe, poi stizzito glielo piazza questa volta sulla ciotola dove voleva metterci il latte.   
\- Intanto è vero! - Esordisce.   
\- Nel senso che davvero ci hanno pisciato sopra? - E così Mike butta anche la tazza. - Vorrei sapere chi diavolo... -   
\- Ma lo leggi almeno? - Mike che ha visto i test di Anna in due occasioni, quelle delle gravidanze, cerca di ricordare il significato delle striscioline, ma dalla sua faccia si desume che non ricorda proprio così Chester orgoglioso e seccato insieme, se ne esce con la traduzione:   
\- È positivo! -   
Mike sospira alzando gli occhi al cielo.  
\- Non dirmi che Talinda è di nuovo incinta! Pensavo che la squadra che avete vi bastasse! Credevo che dopo le gemelle non faceste più sesso! Chester, insomma! - Mike parte in quarta nella cosa più logica. - E poi mi metti sulla colazione la pipì di T! - Chester così che non ne può più lo interrompe strillando come se facesse A place for my head.   
\- NO BRUTTO IMBECILLE, È MIO! -   
E così a questo segue silenzio. Tanto silenzio.   
Un silenzio piuttosto lungo dove i due si guardano e Mike è davvero inespressivo, come una statua.   
Chissà cosa pensa, chissà cosa prova. Chester si è fatto un paio di ipotesi, ma poi Mike semplice come se niente fosse si alza, va a mettersi le scarpe, si infila una giacca, porta le cose a Chester e poi con aria accondiscendente fa:   
\- Ok, ci sei ricaduto. Non fa niente, va tutto bene. Ti seguirò passo per passo anzi sai cosa faccio? Mi ricovero con te così è meglio. Dai, ti preparo la valigia... quando è stata l’ultima che hai bevuto? Un’ora fa? Però non puzzi di alcool. - Quando Chester capisce che è seriamente convinto sia ricaduto nell’alcool, trattiene a stento l’impulso di buttarlo giù dalla finestra, ma ricorda che non è facile accettare che un uomo sia incinta, per cui respira profondamente e ci riprova.   
\- Sono sobrio da anni, piantala. Io sono davvero... -   
\- Ok, allora è un crollo nervoso. Talinda ti rompe troppo le palle? Forse troppi impegni con la band... andiamo da Farrel. - Farrel è il terapista di Chester e Mike è davvero calmissimo mentre affronta un probabile crollo psicotico di Chester. A questi a momenti il crollo viene sul serio, poi decide di usare davvero Farrel, ma non per rinsavire, bensì per spiegare a Mike che è davvero incinta.   
\- Ok andiamoci allora, con lui sarà più facile! -   
  
Con lui non è stato più facile, ma dopo un tempo a dir poco infinito...   
  
Dave ha quello sguardo vuoto, lo sguardo di chi è convinto di essere finito in un tunnel spazio temporale dove succedono cose strane e ti conviene stare buono.   
È lì, seduto fermo, che fissa davanti a sé.   
Joe è corso a prendere videocamera per filmare e comincia:   
\- Giorno uno, Chester ha appena detto di essere incinta, Mike è lì dietro di lui che se ne sta zitto. - Poi inquadra Chester che fa un sorriso ebete e soddisfatto e si massaggia la pancia che Joe riprende. - A guardarlo così sembra solo un’indigestione. -   
\- Smettila, non dovresti dargli corda... M-Mike, tu non dici niente? - Brad sgomita Joe il quale in risposta lo riprende per filmare le reazioni, ovviamente si sofferma sul silenzio vacuo di Dave.   
Rob smanetta sul suo I-phone, cosa che di solito non fa.   
\- Che fai Rob? - Chiede curioso. Joe si sposta e lo inquadra, vede così che sta guardando su Amazon le tavole da surf con rispettive tute abbinate.   
\- Cerco il regalo. -   
\- Per il ricovero di Chester? - Chiede Joe.   
\- No scemo, per il bambino! -   
\- E se è femmina? - Chiede Chester, Brad si chiude la faccia con le mani.   
\- Non dovreste dargli tutti corda! Dave... M-Mike, mi stupisco di te! - Insiste Brad cocciuto.   
\- L’ho già portato da Farrell il quale lo ha ricoverato per diversi giorni. Lo ha riempito di terapie ma alla fine... - E così tira fuori le foto del ventre di Chester tipiche di un’ecografia.   
Mike indica un fagiolino.   
\- Vedete questo? I dottori, e più di uno, sostengono che avrà un cuore che batte fra una settimana. - Il tono di Mike è di chi spera di non essere internato lui.   
Brad prende le foto dell’ecografia.   
\- Ma non è Chester! - Esclama deciso, Joe riprende e Rob sorride ebete.   
\- Saremo zii! - Esclama.   
\- E che novità, lo siamo da una vita! - Puntualizza Brad per poi rendersi conto che ci sta credendo, sta cedendo sul serio. - No sentite, non è possibile! È un uomo, non dovrei essere io a ricordarvelo. Sebbene a volte ho dei dubbi... - Ed alla fine mette una bella mano sul suo pacco per assicurarsene visto che ha un momento di tentennamento perfino lui.   
Chester scoppia a ridere e Mike gli  toglie subito la mano mentre Rob lo fulmina con uno sguardo assassino.   
\- Ok è uomo. E quindi non può essere incinta. - Chester sta per buttarlo fuori dalla finestra e Mike se ne accorge, così decide di intervenire e chiarire una volta per tutte le cose:   
\- Va bene, so che è pazzesco ma ci sono passato per primo. La scienza non mente. È davvero incinta. È un raro caso di gravidanza maschile che conosce solo chi l’ha vissuta ed i dottori, non si pubblicizza per ovvie ragioni ma... insomma, non è una cosa proprio spiegabilissima, fatto sta che si forma un utero e tutte le cose che servono per una gravidanza. Ed è vera, un bambino a tutti gli effetti. Nascerà col cesareo fra nove mesi se non fa lo scalmanato sui palchi! - E qua fulmina Chester. - E non lo farà. - Decisamente è meglio non lo faccia.   
\- E quindi di chi è? - A quella domanda epica di Joe, vedi tutti e cinque impallidire e fissarlo come se fosse del tutto rincitrullito. - Che c’è, perché date per scontato che sia di Mike? Magari a Talinda è cresciuto un pene e a lui una vagina e... - E non finisce la frase che mentre Mike gli tira una scarpa, Chester gli tira l’acqua che per un pelo non rompe la telecamera. Alla fine, sgocciolando, conclude: - Ok, è di Mike. - E poi inquadrandosi con un sorriso demente: - Evviva saremo zii! -   
\- Di nuovo. - ripete Brad il quale si fissa ancora l’ecografia incredulo.   
In tutto questo Dave è rimasto ancora fermo a fissare il vuoto.   
  
  
I nove mesi sono lunghi per chiunque, figurarsi per un uomo che non è abituato ad avere nemmeno un ciclo in tutta la sua vita.  
Se quell’uomo poi è Chester è finita.   
\- Oh Gesù Chester, la cosa che ho sempre amato più di te è la tua capacità di sopportare il dolore stoicamente! Perché ti sei trasformato in una piattola? - La voce snervata di Mike arriva dopo l’ennesima giornata di Chester passata a lamentarsi come la sirena di un’ambulanza.   
\- Ma io sto morendooooo.... - Grida con voce che effettivamente supera un bel po’ la nota più alta della scala musicale.   
Chester è steso sul letto con le braccia larghe, una pende verso l’esterno e sembra Gesù in croce, quello che prima Mike ha citato esasperato.  
\- Non stai morendo, è quello che miliardi di donne in questo pianeta patiscono nei primi mesi. Le nausee! Sono solo nausee! -   
\- Solo, solo... SOLO?! TU NON LE PROVI, NON SAI COSA SIGNIFICA! - Esclama esasperato mentre gli prudono le mani, sta cercando di non andare a soffocarlo.   
\- No guarda, non ho mai avuto un’influenza intestinale in vita mia! - Sbotta Mike che davvero non ne può più di lui che dice ogni secondo ‘Mike sto morendo’.   
\- Stai paragonando un bambino ad un’influenza intestinale?! - Mike si chiude la faccia e guarda in alto.   
\- Ok, vado a prenderti qualcosa in farmacia e andrò in quella più lontana da qua così torno quando partorisci! - Con questo sbatte la porta fra le urla davvero acute di un Chester imbestialito.   
  
È ancora in macchina che riceve la chiamata di Dave.   
\- Mike come hai potuto abbandonare Chester? Quello sta male e tu... - Il rimprovero viene interrotto perché a questo punto è Mike che si mette a gridare sembrando anche lui incinta.   
\- Ti ha pure chiamato!? Ma lo senti quanto è melodrammatico? Cioè come se fosse l’unico con le nausee! Non fa che lamentarsi di tutto dall’inizio ed è solo nausea cazzo! Cosa fa quando sarà grande come un cocomero e avrà mal di schiena? - Ricordandosi che Anna era piena di mal di schiena si preoccupa giustamente.   
\- È davvero così pesante? - Chiede Dave capendo che forse a dover essere soccorso è Mike e non Chester.   
\- Ti prego, prenditelo per qualche giorno! Non c’è il sollievo familiare? -   
\- Quello è per i vecchi che vengono messi per qualche settimana in casa di riposo... - La risposta di Dave è sconcertata, alla fine Mike sospira massaggiandosi la tempia mentre stringe convulsamente il volante.   
\- Io non ce la posso fare Dave. Mi serve il sollievo familiare. Lo spedisco in un ospizio! - E sentendolo davvero al limite, Dave capisce che è troppo presto per un esaurimento il terzo mese.   
Così decide di organizzare i turni per dare il famoso sollievo familiare.   
  
Quando è il turno di Dave e Brad le cose vanno mediamente bene. Hanno una gran pazienza, ma sono anche molto fermi nel negargli ogni capriccio.   
Quando è il turno di Rob quello si fa schiavizzare e non c’è verso, si trasforma tipo nel suo zerbino.   
Con Joe dopo la prima ora insieme è Chester che chiama Mike implorando di tornare e riprenderselo che lo vuole uccidere.   
\- Mi filma sempre! Anche se mi scraccolo! Vomito e mi filma, scoreggio e mi filma e se gli dico che ho fame mi dice che deve tenere la videocamera e che devo arrangiarmi! - Brontola Chester al telefono con Mike che nel frattempo cercava di approfittare e stare con l’altra famiglia.   
  
Chiaramente non è che possono proprio vivere sempre insieme e stanno meditando di prendere una di quelle ville gigantesche e vivere tutti insieme appassionatamente.   
La famiglia Bennington con la Shinoda.  
Tanto Anna e Talinda sanno tutto da sempre e sono loro complici, i figli si adorano già e questo faciliterebbe molto la vita di Mike, per lo meno.  
È comunque una cosa che vedranno con calma, per il momento per Mike è vitale superare i nove mesi senza soffocarlo.   
Cosa non tanto facile visto che appena finiscono le nausee iniziano le voglie impensate ed i famosi dolori di schiena.   
\- Oddio Chester questo fa schifo, tu non puoi avere davvero voglia di questo! - Esclama Mike guardando come si ingozza tutto soddisfatto di biscotti e sottaceti.   
Chester gliene porge uno. Un cetriolino infilato nel buco di un biscotto frollino e a Mike a quel punto vengono le famose nausee che prima aveva l’altro.   
\- Che ti devo dire, sicuramente quando partorisco vomiterò ripensandoci ma ora mi sembra la cosa più buona... - Mike lo fissa male e schifato e quando Chester sorridendo si sporge per chiedergli un bacio, quello si alza e va a fare i gargarismi nella speranza che la sua immaginazione non gli trasmetta più quello che potrebbe essere il saporaccio di quella roba.   
  
I problemi con le voglie di Chester raggiungono livelli davvero gravi quando intorno ai cinque sei mesi, quando la pancia cresce a vista d’occhio, inizia a chiedere cose complicate da accontentare.   
\- Ti prego... - Lo implora Chester con gli occhioni a cuore e sbrilluccicosi. Mike scuote la testa continuando a trascrivere delle cose su un foglio.  
‘100 modi di uccidere Chester senza essere scoperto.’  
\- Chez, seriamente... - Lui annuisce speranzoso.   
\- Lo sono! -   
\- Anche io! -   
\- Ma ti prego! - Chester si stende tutto sul divano, sul fianco perché ormai a pancia in giù non può starci, e con le mani giunte sulle sue gambe lo fissa con gli occhioni imploranti.   
\- Chester, è notte e l’ananas non è di stagione! Non lo trovo nemmeno nei negozi di frutta e verdura di giorno, figurati di notte! Un anans in inverno! - Sottolinea frustrato a dir poco.   
Chester così si siede di schiena e incrocia le braccia al petto e comincia con l’altra modalità.   
\- Tu non mi vuoi abbastanza bene! - Mike sospira e scrive.   
‘Soffocarlo con un anans’   
\- Sai che non è vero. -   
\- Come no! Non sai cosa si prova ad essere incinta, ci sono tutti questi sbalzi ormonali e a me viene da piangere all’idea che tu non sai cosa si prova e non ti va nemmeno di accontentarmi su una cosa così importante! - Mike spalanca gli occhi e si gira a guardarlo per assicurarsi che non finga. Quando vede i grossi lacrimoni scivolargli lungo le guance capisce che è uno di quei momenti.   
Era peggio se iniziava a lanciargli oggetti contro insieme ad insulti vari.  
È capitato anche quello.   
Alla fine aggiunge all’ultima riga:   
‘L’ananas con la buccia e il ciuffo!’   
Poi prende e va.  
Non che sia facile trovare un ananas.   
Infatti non lo trova.   
Perché i supermercati aperti di notte ci sono, ma non hanno ananas interi.   
Gli porta quelli in scatola, nello sciroppo, consapevole della fine che farà.   
Infatti quando glielo consegna lui sta guardando It piangendo come una fontana nel pezzo in cui uccidono il ragno gigante. Cosa non tanto normale nemmeno per Chester.   
Così in questo stato d’animo si ritrova un mortificato Mike che cerca di essere ottimista:   
\- Amore, ho trovato solo questi confezionati... insomma, di notte e fuori stagione non è che... - Ma Chester prende la scatola e se la rigira fra le mani tirando su col naso.   
\- Mi stai prendendo in giro? -   
Chiede paurosamente calmo, con vocina flebile.   
\- No io... -   
\- Cioè tu davvero torni a casa con una scatola di finti ananans per tuo figlio? -   
-I-intanto è per te e non per tuo figlio e poi... ehm, ecco... se non c’è non c’è! E poi sono buon... - Ma non riesce a finire che si ritrova a schivare la scatola per un pelo, la scatola poi si pianta contro il muro che si rompe perché è di cartongesso e rimane lì come un’opera d’arte moderna.   
Poi le urla che prima Mike aveva schivato per un pelo.   
\- LO SAPEVO TU NON MI AMI! NON TE NE FOTTE UN CAZZO DI NOI UN CAZZO! NASCERÀ UN ANANAS PERCHÉ OGGI NON NE MANGIO UNO, SPERO CHE TE LO GODA! ANANAS SHINODA BENNINGTON! -   
Chester continua a gridare per un bel po’ mentre Mike torna al suo quaderno.   
‘Strozzarlo con le sue corde vocali’  
Tre mesi, si dice disperato.  
Sicuramente i più lunghi e dolorosi della sua esistenza. 


	2. Un parto che è proprio un parto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> E così arriva il fatidico momento di partorire. Forza e coraggio Chester che Mike ha più paura di te!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho deciso di dividere la fic in 3 perchè poi altrimenti sarebbe stato troppo lungo. Qua vediamo il fatidico momento del parto, ma prima vediamo come ci arrivano a quel momento. Perchè Chester non sarebbe Chester se non arrivasse a partorire grazie a qualcosa che non dovrebbe fare. E poi vediamo Mike alle prese con le proprie sensazioni non facili durante il lungo cesareo. La fic è già tutta dedicata alla mia sis, oggi le faccio anche gli auguri di buon compleanno!

2\. UN PARTO CHE È PROPRIO UN PARTO

[ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/ec58cbfc6ef337ed9222ebc0b7651788/tumblr_p57le9T69E1uju2edo1_500.gif) [ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/deac9ef9a7a65a780cb588693b62fd4d/tumblr_pgnn39d23r1rmdmxco1_540.jpg) [ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/06477498f6901d1caa8197fd8c680ff3/tumblr_pgnn39d23r1rmdmxco2_500.jpg) [](https://66.media.tumblr.com/f6eea08d701f872fce09c1efcb2bff0b/tumblr_pgnn39d23r1rmdmxco3_500.jpg)

  
Il cesareo è programmato per un giorno di fine Marzo e ovviamente c’è una cosa a cui Chester non rinuncerebbe nemmeno se fosse in punto di morte.  
Festeggiare il suo compleanno.   
Così nonostante le raccomandazioni di fare qualcosa di tranquillo, con pochi intimi e non eccedere, quel giorno Chester non guarda in faccia nessuno mentre se ne va in giro a ringraziare, mangiare e saltellare felice.   
Già ha le palle girate perché ha dovuto limitarsi agli amici più fidati perché sono gli unici che sanno, sarebbe complicato spiegare a tutti come è ingrassato.   
Ha detto tutto solo ai figli più grandi che possono capire la questione fra lui e Mike, ai piccoli ha raccontato che non sta bene e che ha dentro qualcosa che lo gonfia come una mongolfiera ma che presto lo toglieranno e tornerà a stare bene.   
Stessa cosa ha detto Mike ai suoi perché non hanno trovato giusto tenerli separati, specie perché le due donne si stanno carinamente impegnando per il progetto villa bennoda. Hanno deciso di chiamarla così sfruttando anche il grande legame di Anna e Talinda.  
Così almeno la festa che si consuma momentaneamente a casa Bennington intanto che trovano la villa giusta, è composta dai fedeli della band, ovviamente dai fedeli dell’altra vecchia band di Chester con cui è in costante contatto e a cui ha raccontato tutto e le famiglie che già solo quella di Chester non è ristretta.   
Il caos non si spreca, la gioia e la gente che gli chiede ogni volta che lo incrocia:   
\- Ma come, non l’hai ancora espulso? - Visto che lo vedono sempre più grande.   
Chester si sta divertendo e Mike respira visto che sono stati nove mesi a dir poco impegnativi, anche se è preoccupato di vederlo ballare e sgambettare a destra e sinistra.   
\- Chezy tesoro, non dovresti stare un po’ più... non lo so, seduto? - Chiede quando lo vede acchiappare il microfono e salire sul tavolo.   
\- Sciocchezze, l’ho fatto mille volte! - Risponde schietto.   
\- Certo, ma eri leggermente più magro e agile... - Azzarda Mike mentre Brad si copre la faccia con una mano. Chester lo fulmina, gli fa il dito medio e poi dà a Joe l’ordine di far partire la canzone. Quando sente che si tratta di Given Up, Mike impallidisce e salta in piedi puntandolo col dito severo.   
\- Tu non farai questa canzone a meno che non vuoi partorire ora! - Ma Chester lo spinge con un piede in faccia e parte con le sue melodiose urla che in nove mesi di isteria e sbalzi d’umore e per giunta lontano dai palchi, ha esercitato in abbondanza.   
Arriva così, su un non poco preoccupato Mike che è andato a prendere la borsa dell’ospedale, alla famosa nota lunga gridata.  
Chester ha la beata idea di farla come ha sempre fatto e visto che lui fa gli acuti di quel genere tutto piegato in avanti, lo fa anche lì.   
Ma con non mica pochi chili in più, finisce che proprio a metà del suo non ineccepibile capolavoro, finisce giù sulle ginocchia e strozza la nota.   
Quando vede che si tiene la pancia con una smorfia, Mike scatta come una molla e lo prende subito per le spalle, immediatamente il caos perché capiscono che non si sente bene e che probabilmente era azzardata una canzone così in un momento simile.   
Mentre c’è chi dice ovvietà che irritano un pericoloso Mike, del tipo:   
\- Forse aveva ragione Mike! -   
Con ruggito del suddetto:   
\- EH MA FORSE EH?! - Joe molla la sua postazione da DJ, prende la videocamera che aveva momentaneamente affidato ad uno dei figli maggiori di Chester e inizia a correre incontro avvicinando l’obiettivo al muso contratto dal dolore dell’uomo gravido.   
Per questo si becca una testata che dà un momentaneo sollievo a Chester il quale si fa aiutare da Mike e dal buon Ryan a scendere dal tavolo, c’è chi gli mette le scarpe, chi strilla:   
\- STA ARRIVANDO! -   
Chi chiede:   
\- Chi arriva? -   
Chi non sa proprio cosa rispondere per la presenza dei figli piccoli, chi appunto prende questi ultimi e li porta da un’altra parte in tempo per la liberazione delle parolacce più fantasiose mai sentite.   
E c’è chi cerca il bambino per terra, convinto che con quell’acuto interrotto sia uscito anche il famoso mostriciattolo a forma di ananas!   
  
Alla fine fra urla, imprecazioni ed isteria, Chester, Mike, Dave e Joe vanno in clinica privata.   
Hanno deciso tutti di rimanere a casa Bennington in attesa di novità e di non asfissiare tutti.  
Dave è quello che pare avere più cervello, pare almeno. Joe è per le riprese a cui non rinuncerebbe per nulla al mondo, mentre ovviamente Mike è scontato.   
Chester arriva urlando, si sente prima la sua voce e poi si vede lui seguito da Mike che gli stringe la mano come andasse al patibolo e Joe che riprende tutto.   
\- Ficcagli quella cazzo di telecamera su per il culo! - Esclama Chester una volta che viene ricevuto dal personale sanitario, precedentemente preparato per l’evento.   
Mike chiaramente se ne frega altamente di Joe e della videocamera, appena vede il medico lascia la mano di Chester per chiedere -strillare- come si procede.   
Al calmo:   
\- Come era da programma. - A Mike partono altro che cinque minuti. Ne partono almeno venti.   
\- ‘Come da programma un cazzo!’ Le sembra normale che un uomo partorisca? Quello ha le doglie Dio Cristo e non dovrebbe averle, doveva fare il cesareo perchè i nove mesi erano in scadenza! Non può partorire normalmente! Da dove diavolo esce, dal buco del pisello? Che programma è che comprende il parto di un uomo? - A questo punto arriva il compito di Dave che prende Mike per le spalle e fraterno lo trascina via con le scuse nello sguardo rivolto al dottore, impallidito seduta stante.   
\- Ecco, spieghi a me. - Dice dopo aver rifilato Mike a Chester che sta cercando di non ammazzare Joe.   
A quel punto il dottore spiega che procederanno col cesareo subito e che le doglie erano in preventivo. Significa solo che il bambino è pronto.   
\- Solo... - Dave fatica ancora a far pace col concetto che Chester è incinta e partorirà, ma col suo solito aplomb annuisce e lo ringrazia.   
Quando torna in stanza Mike cerca di tenere giù Chester che a sua volta vuole picchiare Joe, questi si limita a filmare per bene tutto.   
A quel punto, con il delirio più assurdo davanti ai suoi occhi, Dave fischia forte e li ferma tutti.   
Finalmente il mondo rallenta, si zittiscono, lo guardano e lui sospirando fa calmo:   
\- Adesso vengono a prepararti per il cesareo. Sembrate delle scimmie scappate da Alcatraz. Smettetela di fare gli idioti. - E come per magia sembrano in grado di smettere.   
Mike torna a concentrarsi su Chester il quale è maledettamente spaventato, così gli stringe la mano e appoggia la fronte sulla sua.   
\- Dai, vedrai che va tutto bene. - Chester non ne è tanto certo perché dal suo corpo dovrebbe uscire tutto tranne che un bambino, ma alla fine sono lì e non hanno scelta che provare anche quell’avventura.   
\- Sei sicuro che non puoi entrare? - Mike sorride.   
\- Sono bravo in tante cose ma non ho ancora una laurea in medicina. - Perché solo chi è un sanitario può entrare.   
\- E se ti fingi infermiere? - Chester lo vorrebbe tanto dentro, ma ovviamente non è una cosa possibile e alla fine arrivano gli infermieri a prenderlo con la carrozzina. Chester li guarda e guarda Mike, gli lascia una carezza sulla guancia, sorride tirato e terrorizzato insieme e lo aiuta a sedersi sul trabiccolo.   
\- Ti aspetto qua. - Dice sforzandosi di essere calmo e sereno. Chester sa che Mike se la sta facendo sotto quanto lui e sa che darà di matto, ma sorride e si finge forte anche lui.   
\- Chester, saluta la telecamera! - Poi Joe arriva ad inquadrarlo e Chester fa il dito medio mentre se ne va.   
  
Naturalmente dopo mezz’ora Mike inizia a dare di matto cominciando a fermare qualunque essere vivente dentro quella clinica.   
\- Mike, quello è un altro papà, smettila che li terrorizzi tutti! - Dice Dave tirandolo via per l’ennesima volta.   
\- Loro? Se sapessero che io aspetto che mio marito partorisca! - Dave gli mette una mano sulla bocca e sorride al padre che ha appena shoccato.   
\- Non... non intendeva marito... per gioco sua moglie è molto mascolina e quindi la chiama marito... - Si inventa qualcosa prontamente e ancora una volta dimostra il motivo per cui è lì.   
Joe se la ride perché è meglio così visto che ci pensa già Mike a dare di matto.   
  
Le ore passano, non è facile aspettare fuori perché poi è anche vero che dalla sala operatoria non dicono mai niente ed è peggio per i parti naturali perché possono durare anche tutto il giorno e nessuno viene poi a dire niente ai parenti in attesa.   
Succede così, ma con Mike è difficile ignorarlo, tanto che degli infermieri sono costretti ad andare a parlarci per via della minaccia di denuncia di rapimento.   
Dave mortificato si scusa, ma almeno Mike ha ottenuto degli aggiornamenti.   
\- Tutto sta procedendo molto bene. - Non che poi siano dei grandissimo aggiornamenti, ma tengono buono Mike per un’altra mezz’ora. Il tempo di ricevere il definitivo:   
\- È un maschietto bellissimo e sanissimo! -   
Quando gli dicono questo con un gran sorriso soddisfatto e poi quando si ricordano anche di dire che il padre sta bene, Mike sviene e se non fosse per Dave picchierebbe la testa.   
  
A svegliare Mike sono le strilla simili a quelle di Chester, nel dormiveglia si lamenta:   
\- Dio ma come fa a gridare appena sveglio? - Dave e Joe vanno da lui e quando lo vedono finalmente svegliarsi, lo chiamano.   
\- Mike era ora! - Mike apre gli occhi e confuso si guarda intorno, è steso in un letto, mette a fuoco Chester accanto ancora addormentato e si aggrotta. Eppure le strilla ci sono.   
\- Un momento. - Dice tirandosi su a sedere, la ricerca dell’origine delle urla dura poco perché lo individua subito.  
Un fagottino avvolto in una copertina bianca in braccio a Dave, con Joe dietro che filma tutto.   
Mike spalanca gli occhi ed è come se per un momento il mondo intero si sospendesse.   
\- Ma è lui che piange? - Dice meravigliato. Dave esasperato glielo consegna subito in braccio, lui è ancora steso nel letto, ma con la schiena tirata su.   
\- Degno figlio di Chester! - Esclama rifilandoglielo. Appena le braccia di Mike ed il piccoletto si incontrano, questi smette improvvisamente di piangere e strillare. Mike lo vede, il piccolo angelo anzi diavolo lo vede. Spalanca gli occhioni neri dal taglio leggermente a mandorla pieni di lacrimoni.   
Lo cerca, più che altro lo percepisce ed è come se sentisse che queste sono braccia diverse.   
\- Ehi, piccola canaglia... - mormora piano, la voce è spezzata, Joe riprende il viso di Mike, fa il primo piano sugli occhi che brillano e sulle lacrime che scendono.  
Non è la prima volta che diventa padre, ma come fa a non commuoversi nello stringere quel miracolo inspiegabile?   
Il reale frutto dell’amore fra lui e Chester.   
Come si fa a non piangere?   
Il piccolo non strilla più, completamente catturato come se fossero davvero sotto l’effetto di un incantesimo.   
È in quel momento che Chester inizia a svegliarsi e lo fa lamentandosi come una sirena, la prima cosa che si distingue sono delle parolacce.   
Come al solito un risveglio storto.  
Mike sorridendo e piangendo insieme si alza dal letto e va al suo, lo guarda mentre si sveglia piano, gli prende le mani e le stringe mentre tiene loro figlio in braccio.   
Quando Chester si sveglia del tutto e mette il mondo a fuoco, nota Mike in piedi con le lacrime agli occhi ed un sorriso inequivocabile.   
\- È andata bene... - Poi lo vede, Mike glielo posa in braccio mentre Dave alza un po’ la parte superiore del letto, con la schiena un po’ più alta può accogliere la canaglia non più urlante.   
\- Sognavo che piangeva. - Mormora come se avesse senso. Mike ride.   
\- Non stavi sognando! - Chester capisce che piangeva davvero e vederlo ora così calmo lo meraviglia. Se lo rimira ed è come rinascere per l’ennesima volta. Ogni volta che è diventato padre è successo, ma lì è diverso. Lì è come essere madre, lì tiene il frutto dell’unico vero amore della sua vita.   
È un miracolo ed è reale. Lo capisce solo mentre stringe il piccolo che lo osserva meravigliato.   
Chester ha le lacrime agli occhi a sua volta e sorride emozionato.   
\- Benvenuto piccolo Kisa. -   
Ed ecco che una nuova vita comincia.


	3. La creatura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Primi 4 anni di vita insieme alla creatura...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ecco il capitolo finale, non me ne ero dimenticata ma settimane intensissime per me. Avverto che quest'ultima parte ero bloccata di nuovo, le prime due sono andate lisce e veloci, ma la terza non riuscivo di nuovo a scrivere, l'ho fatta un po' a forza e sono sicura si percepisce, ma ho voluto comunque concluderla. Spero sia piacevole lo stesso. Se scriverò ancora di loro due insieme e felici? Non lo so visto che ci ho provato ed è stato come sempre complicato. Però seguite la mia pagina e lo scoprirete. Buona lettura e grazie a tutti. Baci Akane - https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/

3\. LA CREATURA

[ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/62d7e62ca5124d96c14a997996785ef6/tumblr_mjnzmvKhg11rdssgpo1_500.jpg)

  
La creatura, così viene definita da Chester, è decisamente figlio loro.  
Non tanto per le somiglianze fisiche che per ora è presto notare se non per gli occhi di Mike e la bocca di Chester, ma quanto per il carattere.  
Definirlo deciso è poco.   
Kisa ha le idee chiare su cosa vuole e sa come ottenerle.   
Ha capito nel giro di subito che se strilla gli danno da mangiare, per cui strilla. E da lì in poi il passo è breve per capire che può avere anche altro sempre se strilla.   
Così lui strilla. E strilla. E strilla fino a che non lo calcolano.  
Mike ha la fissa di non viziarlo per cui anche se partono queste urla lui ha questa malaugurata idea di ignorarlo fino a che smette. Ma visto che non smette Chester si alza ogni volta e gli dà qualunque cosa voglia.   
Così da lì in poi la Creatura li ha in pugno perché per sentirlo strillare il meno possibile, e capendo che il metodo di Mike non funzionerà mai con uno come lui, finisce che lo soccorrono immediatamente.   
L’unica cosa positiva è che di notte dorme.   
Del resto di giorno non sta fermo e zitto un secondo, non riposa nemmeno un’ora e di conseguenza la Creatura arriva alle 22 che crolla malamente qualunque cosa faccia.   
Oggi per esempio è steso nel lettone con i due papà ed ha il braccio sollevato in aria per prendere un gioco sopra la sua testa e lì proprio così crolla.  
Stacca la spina.   
Il braccio rimane sollevato in aria, nemmeno si abbassa, ma del resto quando lui si addormenta lo noti subito visto che non dice nulla e c’è un dolcissimo e meraviglioso silenzio.   
Chester e Mike, che aspettano le ore dieci di sera a mille mani, si guardano divertiti e abbassano il braccino della Creatura.   
Vedendo che dorme e sapendo che quando parte possono sparare i cannoni che non si sveglia più fino alle sette di mattina, lo posano nella culla vicino al letto e si danno il cinque per festeggiare un’altra giornata superata, poi si danno anche un bacio e proprio come il figlio, crollano immediatamente appena mettono la testa sul cuscino.  
Del resto la loro giornata inizia molto presto e finisce alle dieci.   
Ma non è tanto che inizia presto, quanto tutto quello che c’è nel mezzo.  
L’inferno.   
  
Ore sette, puntuale come un orologio e senza bisogno di sveglie, le urla della Creatura si levano a trapanare le orecchie.   
\- Questo qui farà death metal, vedrai! - Grugnisce Chester, Mike si alza per primo e lo prende per poi metterlo sul letto. A quel punto comincia a giocare con lui e la Creatura smette di strillare, adora quando i suoi papà giocano con lui, è sicuramente uno dei suoi momenti preferiti.   
Anche la pappa l’adora, a quella di solito ci pensa Mike il quale va a mettere su le tonnellate di caffè e di latte.   
Poi si rimane nel lettone per un po’ a fare la pre colazione, ovvero chi col biberon di latte chi con quello di caffè.   
Finché si fa questo è ancora tutto sopportabile.   
Poi iniziano i guai.  
Kisa infatti detesta la parte che viene dopo, ma ovviamente non ci si può esimere visto che si tratta dei bisogni.  
Mike lo cambia di pannolino mentre Chester prepara la vasca per il bagnetto.   
All’inizio provavano a farlo separati, ovvero solo alla Creatura, ma questi strillava fino a che uno dei due non entrava e continuava fino a che non entrava anche l’altro.  
In breve vuole tutti e due con sé, sempre. Qualunque cosa faccia.  
In parte probabilmente è perché odia le pulizie, infatti mentre Mike lo cambia, Kisa piange. E piange ancora più forte quando viene messo dentro l’acqua.   
Dà sollievo alle orecchie solo quando si mettono con lui.   
Ormai sono rassegnati, a volte si mettono i tappi nei momenti che sanno urlerà.   
  
La fase critica è questa, ma c’è anche il resto della giornata che è composta da un programma fitto di cose da fare, altrimenti la Creatura si annoia e strilla.   
Così si gioca in tanti modi, si esce, si va a trovare gli altri fratelli e sorelle. Insomma, il stare a casa tranquilli non è proprio contemplato.   
Momenti morti sono riempiti di strilla, ovviamente.   
  
Chester quel giorno torna a casa dopo degli impegni e quando torna lo spettacolo che gli si presenta davanti agli occhi lo lascia senza parole. E lasciare Chester senza parole ci vuole.   
Mike e Kisa non ci sono nei paraggi ma gli indizi lo conducono a loro.   
Colori. Colori ovunque. Non pennarelli per terra.   
Pennellate. Per terra, sui muri.   
Bombe di pittura esplose su pareti.   
Chester impallidisce e senza dire nulla segue le tracce che si fanno sempre più definite fino a che in camera di Kisa trova delle opere d’arte che fanno opere d’arte.   
Kisa e Mike ognuno con pennelli in mano disegnano sui muri, uno in basso e l’altro in alto, alle rispettive altezze.  
Mike fa qualcosa di senso vagamente compiuto, mentre Kisa va completamente a caso, ma è impossibile non notare quanto si amalgami a quello che disegna sopra suo padre. È qualcosa di a dir poco incredibile vedere che in effetti i segni di Kisa si sposano con quelli di Mike e Chester dopo un primo momento di shock dove non sapeva nemmeno come reagire, prende il telefono ed inizia a fare foto.   
Gli artisti non si notano subito nelle foto perché sono dipinti quanto le pareti.  
\- Oh sei tornato! - Esclama Mike sentendo il suono della foto, Chester lo vede tutto sorridente e che si comporta come se fosse normale.   
Kisa si accorge della sua presenza e corre da lui abbracciandolo, lo sporca ma Chester lo prende e lo solleva.   
\- Mike, tu e lui non starete più soli, sai? - Mike alza le spalle.   
\- Ormai abbiamo finito i rinnovamenti... - Chester inarca le sopracciglia scettico.   
\- Rinnovamenti? -   
\- Beh è da un po’ che volevo rinnovare lo stile di casa... -   
\- Ah quindi l’hai anche fatto apposta! - Esclama ancora incredulo.   
\- Beh non è che fai questo macello per sbaglio, eh? -   
Eh no per niente!   
A questa volontarietà Chester non sa cosa dire, così gli riconsegna Kisa e gli dice:   
\- Quando avete finito pulitevi, intanto preparo la cena. Farò qualcosa di lungo perché mi sa che non ci metterete poco. -   
E così come se lì fosse sempre tutto normale, si va oltre verso la prossima follia.  
  
Chester non è da meno in quanto a danni visto che quando è lui che deve vedere di Kisa finiscono per fare gavettoni con il fango, perché quello è più divertente.   
Quelli li fanno all’esterno, nel giardino.   
  
La prima pipì senza il pannolino di Kisa si compie in solitaria.  
Sono settimane che Mike e Chester fanno una testa così a Kisa sull’usare il water ed hanno deciso di togliergli il pannolino per costringerlo, perché Mike aveva letto un sacco di articoli sui modi migliori per farli smettere di fare i bisogni nei pannolini, ma Chester è più spiccio.   
Prende e gli toglie il pannolino e gli mette le mutandine con  la stampa personalizzata dei Linkin Park.   
Ovviamente i primi giorni li passa a bagnarsi e sporcarsi senza ritegno, Chester lo sgrida, Mike gli spiega di non farsela nelle mutande.   
Gli hanno anche preso uno sgabellino per raggiungere il water, gli fanno sempre vedere come si usa la tazza infatti quando vanno loro in bagno se lo portano dietro.   
È così che vedendo che se lo prendono in mano per fare la pipì, lui comincia a fare la stessa cosa pensando che sia questo ciò che quei due rompiscatole vogliono.  
Il risultato è un Kisa di tre anni che non fa altro che tirarsi il pisellino come se fosse uno yo-yo.   
Mike ci mette un secolo a fargli capire che non è quello lo scopo della pipì fuori dal pannolino, Chester non si sente di biasimarlo molto.   
\- Ma Chez, se inizia a masturbarsi già così presto da grande lo rinchiudono per atti osceni! Dobbiamo trasformarlo in un maniaco? - A quel punto anche Chester si impegna a togliergli quel vizio, comunque il problema della pipì addosso resta.   
\- Forse dovremmo rimettergli il pannolino. - Commenta Mike depresso, ma è proprio in quel momento che nel silenzio depresso di casa sentono il fantomatico suono di pipì.   
Mike e Chester si fermano e si guardano spalancando gli occhi, poi si girano alla ricerca di Kisa e lo trovano in piedi davanti al ficus gigante d’ingresso che ci fa la pipì dentro.   
A quel punto Mike e Chester si mettono a saltare come matti e gridare e fare le feste.   
Scrivono subito ai ragazzi che stasera si festeggia la prima pipì non addosso di Kisa, mentre se lo lanciano in aria felici come dei canguri in Australia.   
\- Amore hai fatto la pipì senza dirci nulla! -   
\- E l’hai fatta giusta! -   
\- Cioè devi farla in bagno, ma il fatto che cerchi un posto migliore delle tue mutande è favoloso! - Kisa ride con ancora le mutandine calate ed il pisellino all’aria, gli piace quel gioco. Se per una pipì sulla pianta fanno così, allora cosa succederà quando la farà nel portaombrelli?  
  
\- Forse dovevamo spiegargli che la deve fare nel water... - Dice Mike mentre butta via la pianta morta per via della pipì di Kisa, gli ombrelli e sacchi di scarpe.   
\- Ci abbiamo provato... - commenta Chester mentre lo aiuta a smaltirli.   
\- Pensava che andasse bene farla lì ed ora la pianta è morta... -   
\- Così come i nostri ombrelli... -   
\- E le nostre scarpe... - Mike si sente in colpa per via della pianta più che tutto il resto, ma ormai che le cose sono così ci possono fare poco.   
\- Dai adesso si arrangiano all’asilo, gli insegneranno loro dove cazzo si piscia! - L’ottimismo è il pane della vita, si dice.   
  
Kisa viene espulso dall’asilo perché usava ogni tipo di pianta e contenitore per fare la pipì al posto dei water.   
Alla fine comunque ce la fanno ad insegnargli il water. Alla fine. Dopo due scuole cambiate e diverse piante morte di urina umana.   
  
Mike nemmeno sclera quando Chester lo chiama dicendogli titubante che Kisa si è rotto un braccio.   
\- Mm... - Commenta Mike semplice e tranquillo.   
\- Come mm? - Chiede Chester preoccupato della sua strana reazione. Se lo immaginava fuori di sé a sentirlo.   
\- Mmm... tre anni e mezzo il primo osso rotto. Me lo ero programmato molto prima. È stato più tardivo di quel che immaginavo! - E Chester ride nonostante sappia che Mike non sta scherzando ed è davvero convinto che sia stato tardivo.   
Non che abbia torto...   
\- Beh, è mio figlio, doveva per forza cominciare prima o poi... -   
Per forza. Utopia immaginarsi il contrario, proprio.   
In fondo buon sangue non mente.   
  
E non mente proprio in effetti...   
Quando quel giorno tornano a casa insieme per una cosa che dovevano fare entrambi, sono stupiti nel sentire tutto silenzio, si guardano intorno ed è anche più shoccante vedere tutto in ordine.   
Di norma quando sta con uno dei ragazzi poi vige il disastro ed i ragazzi poi scappano a gambe levate.   
Ma lì quel giorno è tutto in ordine.  
Si guardano perplessi:  
\- Vuoi che lo abbia ucciso? - Quel giorno toccava a Brad il baby sitting.   
\- O gli ha dato una canna! - Commenta Chester serio, Mike impallidisce.   
\- No, il periodo delle canne è finito da un pezzo! - Risponde logico Mike, però l’ansia sale e preferisce trovarli subito.  
Quando si inoltrano in casa sentono dalla porta chiusa dello studio dei suoni. Si fermano.   
\- Oh gli sta suonando la chitarra! - lo studio è una delle stanze che sono sempre state rigorosamente chiuse per impedirgli di fare danni agli strumenti, la sacralità è lì dentro.   
\- Evidentemente stava meditando di ucciderlo. - Sussurra Mike giustificando il fatto che Brad ha osato far incontrare Kisa con i loro strumenti per la prima volta nella sua piccola vita di bambino di quattro anni.   
Fino a quel momento se ne erano guardati per bene, consapevoli che poteva fare danni seri.   
Brad non sta suonando niente di specifico, magari strimpella a caso, ma fa suoni piuttosto interessanti e Mike chiude gli occhi annuendo.   
\- Questa la dobbiamo ricordare, è un riff molto carino! - Chester annuisce e quando fa capolino rimane senza parole, inebetito a guardare la scena.  
Brad è seduto vicino a Kisa, ma non è lui a suonare la chitarra.   
Brad sorride mentre Mike e Chester dimenticano la bocca spalancata.   
Kisa imbraccia una chitarra più grande di lui almeno il doppio e sta facendo a ripetizione alcune note che probabilmente ha imparato in quel momento. Le fa anche molto bene e sono degli accostamenti melodiosi che si sposano alla perfezione.   
Ed è qua che ai genitori vengono su le lacrime agli occhi.   
Kisa si accorge della loro presenza e si gira a sorridere.  
A 4 anni si vedono meglio le fattezze, gli occhioni di Mike così come il naso, la zona inferiore del viso di Chester, i sorrisi radiosi e smaglianti di entrambi. I capelli neri sono un po’ mossi ma non ricci. O meglio sarebbero neri se Chester non avesse avuto la bella idea qualche giorno prima di fargli lo shampoo colorato facendo venire un infarto a Mike.   
Ha anche le braccia piene di tatuaggi finti. Finti in quanto sono disegni che si fa da solo e sulla schiena ci pensa Mike a fargliene.   
Per i piercing finti si sta attrezzando.   
I vestiti sono sempre tutti rigorosamente in stile punk, Mike però per uscire gli mette le camice di flanella a quadri.   
Quel momento i due se lo imprimono nella memoria.   
\- E se volete saperlo è anche molto intonato! - Dice Brad con un sorriso calmo e beato.   
Non si stupisce di vederli commossi ed abbracciati, sa quanto è importante la musica per loro e sa anche che non lo hanno mai avvicinato ad alcuno strumento o suono solo per paura che in realtà non fosse dotato o che non gli piacesse.  
Le solite stranezze di Mike e Chester. Ma lui sapeva, in quanto zio, che il figlio di quei due non poteva che essere dotato nel campo musicale.   
\- Al posto tuo gli insegnerei il piano, sono sicuro che lo impara in un paio di ore. Ha imparato le note in pochissimo! - Kisa mette giù la chitarra nelle mani dello zio e corre dai genitori, gli salta al collo e si fa sollevare. Sa che sono commossi perché sono felici per qualcosa che ha fatto lui ed è contento che per una volta non siano arrabbiati e non lo sgridino, è contento per una volta di averli fatti felici e resi orgogliosi.  
Quella cosa della musica è proprio una cosa bellissima. La vuole rifare. Sì sì, è sicuro.   
  
\- Ma ci pensi che se gli avessimo dato degli strumenti sin da piccolissimo magari ci saremmo risparmiati un sacco di strilla allucinanti? - sussurra Mike a Chester mentre Kisa suona perfettamente la nona di Beethoven perché ovviamente Mozart è troppo noioso.   
\- Sta ore ed ore agli strumenti. Ed è buonissimo quando è lì! - sibila Chester capendo quanto si sono dannati la vita da soli.   
Mike ridacchia e appoggia la testa alla sua spalla mentre Chester fa altrettanto.   
Kisa si è fatto fare la cresta e se la tira su col gel.   
\- Beh, ma se fosse stato buono non sarebbe stato nostro figlio, non credi? - Suggerisce Mike, Chester deve concordare.   
\- Siamo entrambi iperattivi, tu non sai stare fermo senza produrre qualcosa, io non so stare fermo e basta! - I due ridono insieme senza disturbare il figlio.   
Abituarsi ai miracoli è facile, si dicono.   
Incredibilmente facile.   
Ormai quel miracolo è la loro quotidianità, sono una famiglia vera e propria e stanno programmando i divorzi con le mogli con cui rimarranno amici ed in rapporti, per potersi sposare e rendere tutto ufficiale.   
L’idea della villa comune è ancora in voga ed un giorno la realizzeranno, per il momento fanno su e giù fra le varie famiglie, ma la sera tornano sempre lì.   
La sera sono Chester, Mike e loro figlio Kisa, la Creatura.   
E lo saranno per sempre.   



End file.
